nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft
World of Warcraft™, abgekürzt WoW, zu Deutsch Welt der Kriegskunst, ist ein MMORPG, das von tausenden Spielern gleichzeitig und gemeinsam im Internet gespielt wird. WoW ist, wie andere Spiele im Warcraft-Universum, angesiedelt. Es wurde im November 2004 vom Unternehmen Blizzard Entertainment® veröffentlicht und brach in Nordamerika, Australien und Neuseeland alle vorherigen Verkaufsrekorde am ersten Tag der Veröffentlichung. Dies machte es zum neunten Titel in der Geschichte des Unternehmens, das es auf Platz 1 der meistverkauften Spiele schaffte. Blizzard Entertainment: 20-jähriges Jubiläum: Geschichte von Blizzard Geschichte thumb|Alle wichtigen World of Warcraft Charaktere Um die Trockenregion Durotar zu besiedeln, stärkte Thralls neue Horde ihre Reihen, indem sie den untoten Verlassenen anbot, sich den Orcs, Tauren und Trollen anzuschließen. Währenddessen schworen die Zwerge, Gnome und das uralte Volk der Nachtelfen einer neu erstarkten und vom Menschenkönigreich Sturmwind angeführten Allianz die Treue. Nach dem geheimnisvollen Verschwinden des Königs von Sturmwind, Varian Wrynn, wurde Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon zum Regenten, jedoch beeinflusst durch Manipulation und Bewusstseinskontrolle des, als menschliche Edelfrau getarnten, schwarzen Drachen Onyxia. Als Onyxias Machenschaften von einer Gruppe Helden untersucht wurden, traten uralte Feinde auf der ganzen Welt zum Vorschein, die Horde und Allianz gleichermaßen bedrohten. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft Gameplay World of Warcraft folgt einer der wichtigsten Designphilosophien von Blizzard Entertainment: Leicht zu lernen, schwer zu meistern. Die Kernkonzepte der Spielweise sind intuitiv und einfach. Sobald ihr also erst einmal die Grundlagen kennt, werdet ihr schon im Handumdrehen Monster töten und Prinzessinnen retten. Blizzard Entertainment: Anfänger Guide - Kapitel II Gameplay Fähigkeiten eures Charakters In World of Warcraft stehen euch viele Möglichkeiten offen. Werdet ein mächtiger Paladin, der das Böse mit gerechtem Zorn auslöscht, ein gewitzter Schurke, der sich an einen ahnungslosen Feind anschleicht, um mit dem vergifteten Dolch in der Hand aus dem Schatten zuzuschlagen, ein brillanter Magier, der ganze Sturzbäche arkaner Magie entfesselt, um Horden von Monstern zu vernichten, oder sogar ein bösartiger Todesritter, der in der Kunst des Schwertkampfs und der Totenbeschwörung bewandert ist. Für welche Klasse ihr euch auch entscheidet, sie alle werden durch ihre Fähigkeiten definiert.Zu Beginn stehen eurem Charakter nur ein paar Klassenfähigkeiten zur Verfügung, doch mit der Zeit werdet ihr viele weitere dazulernen. Jede Klasse hat einzigartige Fähigkeiten, die ihre Rolle im Spiel definieren und eure Spielerfahrung beeinflussen. Aufgaben Als Held müsst ihr natürlich Heldentaten vollbringen, und Gelegenheit dazu gibt es in Azeroth reichlich. Wahnsinnige Gottheiten, brandschatzende Drachen, bösartige Dämonen aus einer Welt jenseits der Sterne – die Welt wird von allen Seiten bedroht. Es liegt an euch und euren Freunden, die Bevölkerung vor diesen dunklen und zerstörerischen Mächten zu beschützen. Während eures Heldenlebens brecht ihr zu vielen Quests auf, um das Unrecht zu bekämpfen, die Schwachen zu verteidigen, die Fehlgeleiteten zu bestrafen und die Welt zu einem besseren, sichereren Ort zu machen. Offizielle Bücher Eine Liste über die bisher veröffentlichten Romame, Comics, Begleitbücher und Artbooks zu Warcraft und World of Warcraft findet sich unter "World of Warcraft Bücher". Erweiterungen * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (Januar 2007) * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking (November 2008) * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (Dezember 2010) * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (September 2012) * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (November 2014) * World of Warcraft: Legion (September 2016) * World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (August 2018) * World of Warcraft: Shadowlands (2020) Patch 1.6: Pechschwingenhort thumb|Angriff auf den Pechschwingenhort Im Juli 2005 begann im Rahmen des World of Warcraft Patches 1.6 der "Angriff auf den Pechschwingenhort". Tief im brennenden Herzen des Schwarzfelses führte der schwarze Drache Nefarian abartige Experimente mit dem Blut anderer Drachenschwärme durch. Mit der Absicht, sich die gesamte Region zu unterwerfen, mobilisierte er die verbliebene Dunkle Horde – eine skrupellose Armee, die der Blutrünstigkeit der alten Horde in nichts nachstand. Diese verderbten Orcs, Trolle und anderen Rassen kämpften gegen den Feuerfürsten Ragnaros und die undurchsichtigen Dunkeleisenzwerge um die Herrschaft über den schwelenden Berg. Bevor furchtlose Helden ihn bezwangen, erschuf Nefarian die widernatürlichen chromatischen Drachen und eine Legion weiterer Monstrositäten. So wollte er eine Armee zusammenstellen, die schlagkräftig genug wäre, die Herrschaft über ganz Azeroth an sich zu reißen, und die die Fortführung des Vermächtnisses seines berüchtigten Vaters, „Todesschwinge der Zerstörer“, sichern sollte. Blizzard Entertainment: Angriff auf den Pechschwingenhort Patch 1.7: Zul'Gurub thumb|Der Aufstieg des Blutgottes Im September 2005 begann im Rahmen des World of Warcraft Patches 1.7. der "Der Aufstieg des Blutgottes". Vor vielen Jahren versuchten treue Priester des Blutgottes „Hakkar der Seelenschinder“, im zerstörten Tempel von Atal'Hakkar den Avatar der zornigen Gottheit zu beschwören. Doch seine Anhänger, die Priester der Atal'ai, entdeckten, dass dies nur in Zul'Gurub, der antiken Hauptstadt des Gurubashi-Stammes, möglich war. Nach seiner Wiedergeburt in der Dschungelfestung erlangte Hakkar die Kontrolle über den Gurubashi-Stamm und sterbliche Kämpen der mächtigen Tiergötter der Trolle. Selbst die vom weisen Zandalari-Stamm rekrutierten Helden der Horde und der Allianz konnten dem düsteren Einfluss des Seelenschinders durch ihre Invasion von Zul'Gurub kaum Einhalt gebieten. Blizzard Entertainment: Der Aufstieg des Blutgottes Patch 1.8: Alptraumdrachen Im Oktober 2005 tauchten im Rahmen des Patches 1.8 die "Alptraumdrachen" auf. Merkwürdige Dinge passieren im Smaragdgrünen Traum. Riesige Drachen mit grünschimmernden Schuppen wurden in der Nähe der großen Bäume gesichtet. Man munkelt, dass es sich um den grünen Drachenschwarm handelt, welcher die nahen Portale bewacht... doch diese einst edlen Kreaturen strahlen etwas dunkles, bedrohliches aus, die Aura der Ruhe und des Friedens, für die Yseras Kinder bekannt sind, scheint verschwunden. Gleichzeitig regt sich etwas in der sengenden Wüste von Silithus. Etwas Uraltes erwacht hinter dem südlichen Wall... Der Zirkel des Cenarius hat seine Druiden ausgeschickt, um die Geheimnisse der Wüste zu erkunden. Patch 1.9: Ahn'Qiraj thumb|Die Tore von Ahn'Qiraj Im Januar 2006 wurden mit dem World of Warcraft Patch 1.9 "Die Tore von Ahn'Qiraj" geöffnet. Die lang hinter dem Skarabäuswall verborgene große Wüstenfestung Ahn'Qiraj beheimatete die insektoiden Qiraji, ein wildes Volk, das einst den Kontinent Kalimdor hatte verwüsten wollen. Doch hinter den Mauern von Ahn'Qiraj verbarg sich noch etwas wesentlich Unheilvolleres: der Alte Gott C'Thun, dessen Bösartigkeit Azeroth schon seit Urzeiten durchdrungen hatte. Während C'Thun die Qiraji aufstachelte, bereiteten sich Allianz und Horde auf einen großen Krieg vor. Die „Macht von Kalimdor“, eine gemeinsame Armee aus Soldaten der Allianz und der Horde, öffnete unter dem Befehl des unbeugsamen Orcs Varok Saurfang die Tore von Ahn’Qiraj. Ihre Mission: die Ruinen und Tempel von Ahn'Qiraj zu belagern und die Schrecken vergangener Zeiten zu vernichten. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Tore von Ahn’Qiraj Patch 1.11: Naxxramas thumb|Schatten der Nekropole Im Juni 2006 kam mit dem World of Warcraft Patch 1.11 der "Schatten der Nekropole"über Azeroth. Da der Lichkönig die untote Plage möglichst schnell über ganz Azeroth verbreiten wollte, schenkte er einem seiner ergebensten Diener, dem Lich Kel'Thuzad, die fliegende Zitadelle Naxxramas – eine furchteinflößende Operationsbasis für die Geißel. Unablässige Angriffe von Fraktionen des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs und der Argentumdämmerung schwächten die Verteidigung der fliegenden Festung und ermöglichten einen Einbruch, der zu Kel’Thuzads Niederlage führte. Ein Verräter in den Reihen des Ritterordens der Argentumdämmerung floh jedoch mit Kel’Thuzads verderbten Überresten nach Nordend, wo der gefallene Lich wiederbelebt werden konnte. Blizzard Entertainment: Schatten der Nekropole World of Warcraft: Classic thumb|250px * Veröffentlichung am 27. August 2019 * Webseite: https://worldofwarcraft.com/de-de/wowclassic * Veröffentlichung: World of Warcraft Classic ist jetzt live! (27.08.2019) Im Rahmen der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth kündigte Blizzard auch die Entwicklung von "World of Warcraft: Classic" an. Die Umsetzung der Classic-Server war möglich, weil die Entwickler einen Weg gefunden haben die moderne Serverstruktur zu nutzen. Egal ob die Classic-Server ein Erfolg sind oder nicht, Blizzard wird sie auf jeden Fall online lassen für die Spieler, die Spaß daran haben. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Interview mit Chris Robinson, Jeremy Feasel, Ion Hazzikostas und mehr! (10.11.2017) * Offizielles Forum für WoW-Classic-Server : https://eu.battle.net/forums/de/wow/19369703/ * Blizzard Entertainment: FAQ zu World of Warcraft Classic: Was ihr wissen müsst (16.08.2019) * Blizzard Entertainment: Leitfaden zu WoW Classic für neue Spieler (08.08.2019) Das Azeroth von einst thumb|250px Die Trommeln des Krieges erschallen erneut … Kehrt in eine verlorene Ära von Azeroth zurück und erlebt die zeitlosen Geschichten, die diese von Krieg geprägte Welt ausmachten. World of Warcraft Classic ist eine originalgetreue Nachbildung des ursprünglichen World of Warcraft. Es läuft auf modernen Rechnern etwas flüssiger, sieht aber noch so aus und fühlt sich auch so an wie das World of Warcraft von 2006. Kampfmechaniken, die ursprünglichen Charaktermodelle und Talentbäume tragen genauso zu der authentischen Erfahrung bei wie eure Interaktionen mit anderen Spielern. Im ursprünglichen World of Warcraft stand im Zentrum die Zusammenarbeit, um es mit der Welt aufzunehmen. Und genauso steht sie auch im Zentrum von World of Warcraft Classic. * Erlebt das Spiel, wie es vor der Veröffentlichung seiner Erweiterungen war, und reist zurück zu seinen Ursprüngen. * Stürzt euch zur Veröffentlichung in epische Abenteuer wie den Geschmolzenen Kern, Onyxia und Maraudon. Mit dem Voranschreiten der Spieler stellen wir weitere Inhalte zur Verfügung, wie etwa das Alteractal, die Kriegsanstrengungen für Ahn'Qiraj und Naxxramas. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft Classic (03.06.2019) Media World of Warcraft Classic angekündigt World of Warcraft Cinematic Ein Hoch auf 15 Jahre (Deutsche Untertitel) Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage: https://worldofwarcraft.com/de-de/ * World of Warcraft: Classic - Homepage: https://worldofwarcraft.com/de-de/wowclassic * Ausführlicher Wikipediaartikel zu „World of Warcraft“ * Englische WoWWiki Quellenangabe Erscheint der Verweis auf "World of Warcraft™" in der Quellenangabe eines Artikels, so sind die dort gemachten Angaben den Questtexten, Spielobjekten oder Aussagen der NSCs im MMORPG selbst oder den offziellen Erweiterungen (The Burning Crusade, Wrath of the Lichking und Cataclysm) entnommen. Siehe dazu auch: Vorlage:Quelle Spiel. Diese Quellenangabe wird in einen Beitrag mittels eingefügt. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Inhalt